Tender Twist
by Tenshi Takai
Summary: Bitter events can lead to sweet changes. - finished -
1. Invisible

**Tenshi: Heya! Here's my first finished Threads of Fate fic. It's a songfic and it's my second attempt at a Threads of Fate fic. The first one sucked and I decided to discontinue making it and waited until I could think of another one. I'm not sure if everyone knows the song but I'm sure any Filipino would know the song because it's sung by a Filipino artist. Anyways, I just hope that you like the story. Please don't forget to review! Flames are welcome but please don't overdo it. Thank you! ^^**

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

**Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns anything that is connected to Threads of Fate and Nina and the writer of the song owns Jealous. I don't own anything but the plot.**

**Pairing: Mint and Rue**

**Genre: Romance / Angst**

**Rating: PG – 13?**

**Summary: After Rue's story, Mint realizes her love for Rue a bit too late.**

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

**lyrics******

"words"

_thoughts_

(AN)

---0---0---0---0---0----0---

**~Invisible~**

Written by: The Angel of Death, **Tenshi Takai**

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

"I'll see you in a week then, Rue?" a strawberry haired girl asked a silver haired boy.

"Yes Mint. I told you, I'll come to your party," Rue said, a tone of exasperation in his voice.

"Thanks Rue!" Mint exclaimed happily.

Rue closed the door hastily, not even saying goodbye to Mint. Mint came over to Rue's house to invite him to her birthday party in the castle. Mint's joyful expression turned to that of a sorrowful one as Rue closed the door. She started walking through the forest in a slow pace, looking downcast.

**Jealous of the girl who caught your eye**

**One of my darker days**

**When you looked at her, where was I?**

**Should've been in her place**

Mint walked back to the cabin and furtively looked in one of the windows. Inside was Rue with a glazed look on his face as Claire was telling him something. Mint felt her heart being stabbed as the two suddenly laughed at some joke Claire had probably cracked.

_He looks at her with so much love while he looks at me like I'm some kind of burden._

A tear fell from Mint's eye. Mint turned around and continued to walk back to the docks and get back to the castle. She remembered their Dewprism quest and how she had grown to accept Rue as a partner. She didn't know then but she felt something different about him. At first she thought it was because she acknowledged Rue as her friend and she never had a friend before, but after spending a year away from him, she realized it was because she had grown to love him.

_It's your entire fault Mint. You let yourself fall for him. I should've seen it in the first place. I should've seen it in how he talked about her. I should've…I shouldn't have started to care…about him…or anyone…_

As Mint reached the docks, a strong wind blew and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She opened her eyes and went to the boat. She looked up at the sky that was darkening and stared at it, feeling the distance between her and the sky more than ever.

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

**But here I am all alone imagining**

**What might have been**

**Could have been**

**If I had been there**

"When will this week be over?" Mint asked herself as she was lying down on her bed.

She was bored and had nothing else to do while waiting for her party. There was still 3 days before her birthday would be celebrated. Actually today was her birthday but nobody seemed to remember or care. She hated this hellhole for a home and she hated waiting. Mint suddenly stood up and went to her balcony.

_Hmm…where's the best place to go? Some place where I can relax and not feel so bored…I know! I'll go the garden!_

Mint looked down and below her room was a garden that was full of blossoming flowers. She took her rings and created a barrier around her as she jumped down from her balcony to the garden. 

"I've got to create a better way to get to the garden…" Mint said as she reached the ground and dusted her skirt.

Mint started to walk around, looking around every now and then and passed through path that were hidden before. When she stopped, she reached a part of the garden where there was a gazebo and a pond. She sat down in the gazebo and leaned against a post.

**Jealous of the one whose arms are around you**

**If she's keeping you satisfied**

**Jealous of the one who finally found you**

**Made your suns and stars collide**

**La la la la la la la**

**She's a very, very lucky girl**

**La la la la la la la**

"So peaceful…" Mint whispered as she closed her eyes.

Mint started humming a song her mother once taught her. As Mint was relaxing, images of what Rue and Claire might be doing flashed in her mind.

_Damn! Why can't you leave me alone!_

Mint hugged her knees as tears started to run down her face.

_Why does it always have to be me? I don't have my mother. Maya and my father almost always overlook me. Now, I can't even have Rue…even just as a friend. Ever since he revived Claire, he's been ignoring me or if he does talk to me, he acts like we're not friends. What did I ever do?_

Mint looked at the beautiful blue sky.

_Everything is against me. I wonder what would've happened if Claire was never revived, or if I had never been a princess. What if I had been the one to find Rue? _

Mint let out a sarcastic laugh.

_Who am I kidding? Rue would never be the Rue I love if he lived here._

Mint wiped her tears and picked a lovely pink rose from the rose bush beside her.

"Just more wishful thinking…" Mint said hugging the rose to her heart, pricking herself in the process but never noticing the pain.

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

**Jealous of the one who won your heart**

**They say it's a perfect match**

**She's going to get to be what you want**

**And it don't get better than that**

The week of waiting was up and everyone who was part of the Dewprism journey came to celebrate Mint's birthday. Even Belle, Duke, and Fancy Mel came. Mint came out wearing a beautiful blue asymmetrical dress with blue-gold butterfly ornaments sewn on top with a blue sleeveless lace dress on top of the first dress. Everybody awed at how beautiful Mint had become. That is everyone except, the one guy that Mint dressed up for. Rue.

Rue never once noticed Mint enter the room. He only had his eyes on Claire who was talking to the others. Mint looked at Rue with a strong longing in her eyes but she knew that she couldn't. She walked up to the front and sat down in between her father and Maya. Mint just looked at Rue while he was happily talking with Claire. She let out a heavy sigh.

_What's the point in loving him when he'll never love me back? I'm pathetic. I should've never let my guard down. I should've never let him get to me. What am I now? I'm nothing but a weakling._

Mint started eating quietly and excused herself when she finished and sat with Klaus and the gang. Mint put on a forced smile and reminded herself to at least pretend to be happy. Mint sneaked a peek at Rue and saw him smiling happily at Claire.

_He never once looked at me. But I don't blame him. His treasure is right there beside him and he's been wishing for her for two years. She's everything he would want and she's perfect. Why would he settle for me?_

**She'll say you're fine**

**Whisper words I wish were mine**

**What might have been**

**Could have been**

**If I had been there**

"Hello Mint! Happy birthday! I hope everything's going great with you!" Elena said, smiling happily at Mint.

"Thank you Elena. How are things going here? Are you all enjoying?" Mint asked in her happiest tone.

"This is great Mint! Thanks for inviting us!" Belle said smiling at the girl who was her former rival.

Mint gave her a small smile. Mint took a quick glance at Rue again before looking back ad heaving a sigh. Duke who was observing Mint noticed her dejected expression and realized that something was bothering her.

"Would you like to dance princess?" Duke asked standing up and offering his hand to Mint.

Mint took Duke's hand and stood up letting Duke lead her to the dance floor.

"Would you mind telling me what's wrong? It's not right for the birthday girl to have such a sad face on an important day," Duke whispered in a gentle way.

Mint looked at Duke searching his eyes and seeing his sincerity.

"Would it have anything to do with a certain doll?" Duke asked.

Mint couldn't do anything but nod and look down hiding her blush. Duke smiled and looked at Rue and Claire who were also dancing near them. Mint noticed this and listened intently to what they were saying.

"You've grown up to be a fine young man Rue," Claire said

"Thank you," Rue said, his smile growing.

Mint closed her eyes.

"Would you mind if I cut in?" Belle asked standing beside Duke and Mint.

"Sure," Mint said letting go of Duke and walking back to the table.

**Jealous of the one whose arms are around you**

**If she's keeping you satisfied**

**Jealous of the one who finally found you**

**Made your suns and stars collide**

**La la la la la la la**

**She's a very, very lucky girl**

**La la la la la la la**

Mint sat back down on the table and looked at Rue and Claire dancing. They looked so peaceful and happy. She wanted to be the one who was with Rue but she knew she wouldn't be able to do anything. She just sat there looking at Rue with such hopelessness. She could see Duke and Belle looking with so much love in their eyes at each other and she sighed again.

_Everyone's happy, except me._

"So? What was bothering her?"  Belle asked Duke.

"You know what. Or should I say who," Duke said.

"I knew it! I can't stand seeing her like this! We've got to help her!" Belle whispered.

"I know but we can't do anything. All I know is that things will turn out fine in the end," Duke said giving Belle a smile.

"All right," Belle said laying her head on Duke's shoulder.

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

"You'll all stay here then?" Mint asked everyone.

"If it's not a burden to you," Klaus said.

"Of course it's not! That's great! Wait here while I tell our servants (I hate that word) to get rooms ready," Mint said running to go somewhere.

After a few minutes, Mint came back panting from all the running.

"Come on then. Follow me," Mint said as soon as she regained her breath.

Mint led the group and pointed them to their respected rooms. As soon as everyone was inside, Mint went back to her room which was just beside Rue's room.

**And you know I'll fight the good fight**

**If I thought I'll change your mind**

**But if she makes you happy**

**Then I'll leave the dream behind**

**And she better treat you right**

**And give you everything**

**And the moment that she doesn't**

**I'll be waiting in the wings**

As soon as Mint got in her room, she got her night gown and started changing. Then she lied down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Well, that was a great birthday…" Mint whispered her voice sarcastic.

Mint looked at a picture of their whole family when her mother was still alive on her bedside table and saw an envelope she had never seen before. She sat down, picked it up and opened the envelope. Inside were lots of pieces of paper, each a different color. She took one out and saw that it was written by his father.

My dear Mint,

I would like to greet you a very happy birthday. I'm glad to see that you've grown up to be a beautiful young lady. Every time I look at you, you remind me more and more of your mother.

Your mother told me to give this to you on your sixteenth birthday on the day she died. It's a collection of wise sayings that her family has been collecting for generations. It was their tradition to pass this on to their eldest daughter and this is now being passed on to you. Every person who was able to receive this added some of their own sayings and your mother was not an exception.

I wish you all the luck in the world and also all the happiness. May this gift help you in your life's journey and that you'll also learn more and more things as you grow older.

With love,

Your father

Mint took out another piece of paper and read what was written on it. After she finished, she put them back and took another one. Suddenly, she stopped and lied down.

_What if you don't believe in love? What if you met that person who's just meant to teach you how? And what if you fall for him…yet…he was just meant to teach…_

Mint let out a forced laugh.

"Make sure you hold on to him Claire. Or else," Mint whispered falling asleep.

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

**Jealous of the one whose arms are around you**

**If she's keeping you satisfied**

**Jealous of the one who finally found you**

**Made your suns and stars collide**

**La la la la la la la**

**She's a very, very lucky girl**

**La la la la la la la**

"What the…" Mint mumbled as she woke up to the sounds of someone crying.

Mint looked around and saw a familiar figure sitting down on the floor with his back to the door and was crying.

"Excuse me," Mint said tying to get the person's attention as she stood up and walked to the person.

When Mint reached the crying figure, she realized it was Rue.

"Rue?" Mint said kneeling down in front of the crying Rue.

Rue looked up and took Mint by surprise by hugging her.

"Rue, what's wrong?" Mint managed to say.

Rue kept quiet and continued crying.

"I understand. It's ok," Mint said gently patting Rue on the back.

"Mint, I'm sorry. I must've woken you up but I just…" Rue said hesitating at the last part.

"What happened?" Mint asked softly.

"I told Claire I loved her and she said she did too but it was only a sisterly love," Rue said in a whisper.

"It's ok Rue. I'm sure you'll find the one who you'll love and love you in return," Mint said smiling a genuine smile at Rue.

"Thanks Mint," Rue said smiling too.

"Let's go to breakfast?" Mint asked.

"I think you should change first," Rue said in a teasing tone.

"Oops! I guess I should," Mint said giggling, standing up and taking her clothes proceeding to the washroom.

"Where are you going?" Rue asked standing up.

"In the washroom to change. Or do you want me to change here?" Mint said a grin on her face.

Rue looked down and blushed. Mint saw this and went inside to change. As soon as she was inside, Rue looked up at the spot where Mint just stood and smiled.

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

**~owari~**

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

**Tenshi: I'm done! Anyways, that's a cliffy ending because I don't know how to end it anymore. Also, I'm sorry if it sucks. It's my first attempt at an angst…well, that's it! Please don't forget to review ok? Thanks you! ^^**


	2. Spirit

**Tenshi: Since, Tenshi Kanashimi suggested to changing "Invisible" into a chaptered story, I thought that maybe that it was a good idea. So here's Chapter 2 to "Tender Twist". I do hope you like it! It's still a songfic and it's still a bit of angst but I really hope you still like it. Please review! Remember, flames are welcome! Thank you! ^^**

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

**Disclaimer: I don't own Threads of Fate. I don't have the artistic mind of Squaresoft to create such an awesome game. Neither do I own the song "If Only Through Heaven's Eyes". The singing talent of 'N Sync and the fantastic soul of the songwriter own the song.**

**Pairing: Mint and Rue**

**Genre: Romance / Angst**

**Rating: PG – 13**

**Summary: Mint's changed attitude starts to catch Rue's eye.**

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

"words"

_thoughts_

**lyrics**

(AN)

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

**~Spirit~**

Written by: The Angel Of Death, **Tenshi Takai**

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

"Seriously Mint, I'm really sorry for how I've been treating you," Rue said looking down at his hands. 

The two were in Mint's secret garden. Mint and Rue were talking about how each other have been doing. Rue was now apologizing to Mint.

"Rue, it's ok. I understand. I don't know why you're so worked up about this," Mint said, a small laugh accompanying her comment.

"Well, it's just that, you've been such a good friend to me lately but I don't exactly…" Rue said looking down trailing at the end.

"It's ok. Smile! The sun's bright!" Mint said smiling at Rue.

Rue looked at Mint and smiled. Mint looked up at the sky and sighed. Rue stared at Mint and felt a blush creep up his cheeks. Mint looked back at him and he immediately looked away.

**I never thought you were **

**A fair weather friend**

**You never let me down**

**You're true to the end**

Rue sneaked a peek at Mint and continued to gaze at her seeing that she wasn't looking back at him.

_I never realized how friendly Mint was. I mean, I used to think that she was only a spoiled brat. But I guess she proved me wrong. She proved all of us wrong._

The winds blew hard and Mint's closed her eyes and smiled as her hair was being blown back by the wind. Rue smiled at the sight and a tinge of pink could be seen on his cheeks.

_She helped me revive Claire and comforted me last night. I know she left me when I was trapped and didn't come back though she said she would but I wouldn't have been able to get that far without her competitiveness and help. And I'm sure she has a good explanation as to why she didn't come back._

"Hey Rue! Are you still there?" Mint said trying to get Rue's attention.

"Huh? What is it Mint?" Rue said realizing he had spaced out.

Mint laughed a bit and smiled at Rue.

"I'm being called inside. I think my father wants to talk to me," Mint said standing up.

"How'd you know? I mean, nobody knows where this place is, right?" Rue asked.

"I just know," Mint said. "C'mon! Let's go," Mint said cocking her head to the side.

"Sure," Rue said standing up too.

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

**And in the darkest hour**

**When all was lost**

**Somehow you left the light on**

**Faced the wrong**

**And showed the world a thing or two**

**Stood up for me and for you**

"There you are princess. Your father is looking for you," a brown haired servant said as soon as Mint and Rue reached the door leading inside the castle.

"I'll be going there now. Thank you," Mint said smiling at the servant who bowed before Mint and left.

"Let's go Rue," Mint said walking towards a corridor.

"Where are we going Mint?" Rue asked following Mint.

"My dad's study. He's always there," Mint said.

They continued to walk in silence until Mint stopped in front of a door.

"Well, we're here. You can wait here for me to come back out but if you wish to leave, it's ok," Mint said holding the doorknob.

"It's ok. I'll wait," Rue said leaning on the wall opposite the door.

Mint shrugged and closed the door behind her as she went inside.

_I wonder what her father wants._

Rue's thoughts were cut short when he heard Mint's voice from inside.

"Dad! They're my friends!" Mint said.

Rue's curiosity got the best of him and he went to the door and tried to listen inside.

"But princes are refusing to go here saying that the palace is infested with commoners. Let them stay outside the castle," Mint's father said.

"I don't care about stupid princes. They're egotistical jerks anyways. If my friends leave the castle then I'm coming too," Mint said.

**And you should know**

**Some say it wasn't worth **

**The things we went through**

**I say it ain't worth losing you**

"Mint, these princes are possible rulers of the throne. You need a king," Mint's father said.

"But dad, I could always get a commoner for a king. I want to marry for love and not because the person is a prince or something," Mint said.

"No. You will get a prince," Mint's father said.

"Dad, I don't know why you're so worked up about it. Mom was a commoner too and you married her. They've been there for me like mom has always been," Mint said and the door opened.

"Let's go Rue," Mint said as soon as she was outside.

Rue nodded and followed Mint.

  
---0---0---0---0---0---0---

"What was that all about?" Rue asked once there were in Mint's room.

"Just my father wanting to talk about my marriage and stuff since I'm going to rule the kingdom after him. I think it's just stupid that I have to marry a prince. I mean, mom wasn't a princess and I don't want to marry just someone," Mint said lying down on her bed.

"I'm sure your father just wants the best for you," Rue said.

"Well, I already love someone else," Mint said gasping after a while realizing what she just said.

Rue looked down at his hands feeling a sharp pain in his chest but not knowing why.

"Really? I'm sure if you tell your father then he'll understand," Rue whispered.

"But he doesn't like me to even get too close to commoners. He only allows me to be friends with you guys so that he's sure that nobody will hurt his kingdom," Mint said sadly yet with a tone of annoyance.

"Has the person you love ever done anything for you?" Rue asked extremely inquisitive about the person.

"He's saved me more times that I can count," Mint said smiling.

Rue kept silent and smiled.

  
**I hope you know how much **

**You changed all our lives**

**Someday you'll see**

**If only through heaven's eyes**

**Only through heaven's eyes**

_I can't believe she loves someone. I just hope that the person she loves returns the feeling. She deserves all the happiness in the world. She's selfless and helpful. Completely opposite of that she was before. But maybe, she's been like this for a long time. She's just kept it from others. She has helped me get Claire back. I want to repay her for what she's done._

"What if I help you get together with this guy?" Rue said looking up at Mint.

"Rue…are you…I mean…what if…" Mint started.

"Mint, you helped me too many time since our last quest together and I think it's time I repaid you. What's there to lose?" Rue said giving a small smile.

"My dad will never approve but…" Mint started and gave a slight frown.

Mint looked up at Rue as he smiled at Mint. Mint nodded her head.

"Alright. But I'm telling you now that it'll never work," Mint said.

"I can't believe I'm hearing you say that," Rue said shaking his head with a tone of laughter in his voice.

Mint gave a wry smile but suddenly frowned.

"I'm serious though Rue. It won't work whatever you're planning. I'm not…" Mint said softly.

"And I'm serious too. Don't worry. You're perfect! You're nice, pretty and smart. Not to mention, you have guts. This'll work. Trust me," Rue said, a reassuring tone in his voice.

Mint blushed, looked down and sighed.

  
---0---0---0---0---0---0---

  
**I still remember**

**The things that you said**

**I keep you're words alive**

**I could never forget**

"C'mon! Tell me who it is! How am I going to help you if I don't know who I'm going to hook you up with?!" Rue said after telling Mint his plan.

"Well, you'll just have to live without me telling you. You'll find out if the plan works," Mint said grinning.

"Aw! C'mon! I won't tell anyone!" Rue said pouting.

"Nope! You can't force it out of me!" Mint said with determination.

"Not even if I torture you?" Rue whispered darkly.

"Yes," Mint said hesitantly.

"Let's see then," Rue said slowly advancing on Mint. 

Mint was scared but didn't move from her spot. Without warning, Rue pounced on Mint and started tickling her. Mint started laughing really hard and backed up. Both of them fell on top of Mint's bed. Rue continued tickling Mint while Mint tried her best to catch Rue's hands. In her attempt to catch Rue's agile hands, she flailed her arms causing Rue to lose his balance. He was lucky to have been able to support himself with his arms and there was only silence. Rue realized the closeness of their faces and immediately lifted himself up.

"I'm so sorry Mint!" I didn't mean to. I…" Rue said.

"It's ok," Mint whispered, not fully finding her voice yet.

Mint sat down and sighed. Rue sneaked a glance at her and saw pieces of paper scattered on the floor. He stood up and walked over to the mess. Mint saw this and immediately stood up to where Rue was.

"That's mine Rue. I'll take care of it," Mint said.

"No, no. It's ok. It's probably my fault it got scattered anyways," Rue said picking up the pieces of paper.

"But Rue…" Mint started.

"It's ok. I'll pick it up," Rue said softly but firmly.

"Alright. Suit yourself," Mint said sitting down on her bed and watching Rue clean up the mess.

"There. See? I'll do fine," Rue said in a teasing manner.

"Whatever," Mint said taking the envelope.

**Cause in the final hour**

**You made me proud**

**So proud that I could know you**

**Told the world **

**It's time that they believe in you**

**You stood for right and true**

"What are these anyway?" Rue asked.

"Just a birthday gift," Mint said.

"Can I read them?" Rue asked.

"Sure," Mint said handing Rue the envelope again.

Rue took out a piece of paper and started reading.

_Has anyone made you feel special that you thought he was falling for you? And that you start to fall for him too? Then he breaks the news that he's in love with someone…and that someone is not you._

Rue felt a stab at his heart but not really knowing why. He took out another piece and read. He put it back and hastily gave the envelope back to Mint.

"Thanks," Rue whispered.

There was complete calm in the room until Mint spoke up.

"When can we start with this plan of yours?" Mint asked.

"You want to do this?" Rue asked suddenly not wanting to continue with his plan.

"Of course. You worked hard on the plan. And if I don't do anything, nothing will happen right? I just wish he feels the same. But I still can't tell you who I love," Mint said.

"It's ok but are you sure? You don't have to. I mean, I don't want to force you. The chances of the person you like to like you back is great but I… Rue said wanting Mint to stop with the plan.

"Yes. I'm sure. But can I change some parts of the plan?" Mint asked.

"Sure. It's going to be your wedding," Rue said looking down.

"Thank you," Mint said smiling.

There was a knock on the door and a servant's head popped in the door.

"Princess, your father's looking for you," the servant said.

"Thank you. You may leave," Mint said standing up.

The servant blushed and hurriedly left. Rue saw this and immediately felt angry.

"You want me to come with you?" Rue asked standing up too.

"No need. I'll do fine," Mint said exiting the room.

Rue was left there to ponder on his thoughts.

  
---0---0---0---0---0---0---

**And you should know**

**Some say it wasn't the worth**

**The things we went through**

**I say it ain't worth losing you**

"Don't worry too much Rue. Somebody's bound to be perfect with Mint," Claire said.

Rue and Claire were in the garden talking about Mint. Rue was confused about what to do with Mint and he decided to ask Claire.

"But what if the person she loves doesn't feel the same way?" Rue asked.

"Rue, you already said that Mint's beautiful. The one she loves is bound to see that beauty too," Claire said smiling at Rue.

"But I don't want her to get hurt. I don't care who that person is as long as he makes my Mint happy," Rue whispered not realizing he called Mint his.

"She won't," Claire said. "As long as you stand by her side," Claire continued smiling.

"Do you think she'll forget us when she gets her guy?" Rue asked.

"I don't think so. I think she seems to be the person who's loyal to her friends," Claire said.

"I hope so," Rue said sadly.

"Why are you so bent on helping Mint anyways?" Claire asked.

Rue kept silent and blushed. Claire saw this and smiled.

"Because she's always been there for me," Rue whispered almost inaudibly.

"And you love her," Claire said.

"What? I…" Rue said taken aback by what Claire said.

"There no point in denying it Rue. It's too obvious. Maybe that why you thought that you loved me. Because you thought that maybe, she'll never feel the same and she's too perfect for you. She's kind and beautiful. Not to mention, she can easily take care of herself and never lets anyone backstab her," Claire said.

**I hope you know how much **

**You changed all our lives**

**Someday you'll see**

**If only through heaven's eyes**

**Only through heaven's eyes**

**Only through heaven's eyes**

"Hey Rue! Hey Claire!" Mint voice rang out.

"Hello princess," Claire said smiling at the princess who was walking towards them.

Rue looked up and smiled then looked back down trying to conceal his blush. Mint looked confused at Rue and blushed a little. Claire saw their reactions and smiled.

"Please sit down princess," Claire said and moved aside creating a space in between her and Rue for Mint to sit on.

Mint sat down and continued on blushing.

"How are you doing princess?" Claire asked.

"I'm doing just fine. I just annoyed because my dad is still trying to set me up with princes," Mint said crossing her arms.

"I'm sure your father only wants what's best for you," Claire said smiling.

"That's what he said," Mint said pointing to Rue.

Claire just smiled.

"How's life treating you?" Mint asked Claire.

"I'm doing fairly fine. I would like to thank you," Claire said.

"Thank me? For what?" Mint asked.

"Rue said that you helped in getting me revived. He said that you've saved him a couple of times. Either through actions or words. Thank you," Claire said smiling.

"Sheesh! I didn't do much!" Mint said.

"That's not what Rue says," Claire said.

**And so we can't forget**

**We've got to keep remembering them all**

**The ones who took the fall**

**They did it for us all**

**And we should learn from it**

**Stand up if you believe in it**

**You've got to face the world...be strong**

"Please Claire! Rue's been the one who's been doing all the work. I remember when he saved me from this underground atelier guardian. If he didn't come on time, I'd be dead by now," Mint said.

"Rue's never told me about that," Claire said.

"Just like him. He's too humble really," Mint said with a slight laugh.

"He is," Claire said chuckling.

"But really. I'm not only one who helped him. There's Klaus, Mira, Elena, Prima, Rod, Fancy Mel and even Belle and Duke. I can't really take credit for anything. If given anything, I'd have to say I'm the one who's constantly pulling him down," Mint said gently.

"You did help! And you never pulled me down!" Rue said in protest.

Surprised, Mint and Claire looked at Rue. Realizing what he just did, he looked back down and turned red.

"Sorry. But you helped me a lot Mint _in more ways that you can count_," Rue said but only thinking of the last part.

"Don't give me too much credit Rue," Mint said smiling.

"Well, I'm going to leave the two of you now. See you again princess. Take care of her, ok Rue?" Claire said a playful smile on her lips.

Rue blushed harder while Mint got a confused look on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" Mint asked the silent Rue.

"Just the plan. I'm wondering what you're going to do," Rue said softly.

"Can I tell you something Rue? Promise not to laugh or get mad?" Mint said softly.

"I suppose," Rue said looking at Mint befuddled.

"Promise!" Mint said.

"Alright. I promise," Rue said firmly.

"You see…about the one I like…it's…it's actually…" Mint said looking down.

Rue looked at Mint, anticipating who the person was.

"It's um…" Mint said but stopped again.

_What if the person you secretly love told you that he has already found the one he'll spend forever with? Would you be brave enough to ask who it is or bear the pain inside not knowing it you after all?_

Rue perked up and shook his head.

"Wait Mint," Rue said looking intently at Mint.

**And you should know**

**Some say it wasn't the worth**

**The things we went through**

**I say it ain't worth losing you**

"What is it?" Mint asked looking back up at Rue.

"I've got something to tell you first. Before you tell me anything, I need to tell you that I…I think that…I think maybe…maybe I'm…I think I'm…I love you," Rue said, the last part in a rush.

Rue looked up and saw Mint's shocked expression. He immediately looked down and blushed.

"I don't want you to force yourself into saying anything to me. I just wanted to tell you that. I don't know what came over me. If you wish to forget I ever said anything, please do. I'm sorry if I'm confusing you and you should really forget I said anything because I don't want to lose you as a friend and I'd be really happy if we stay as friends and you get married because I'll be happy if you're happy and if…"

"Rue, you're blabbing," Mint said with a giggle cutting off Rue.

Rue closed his mouth.

"I'm sorry," Rue whispered.

"Rue…" Mint started.

"Just forget I said anything," Rue said hastily, cutting off Mint.

"Rue, just shut up for a second and hear me out ok," Mint said.

Rue closed his mouth again and looked at Mint who was waiting for Rue's silence. He closed his eyes, scared of what Mint would say.

**I hope you know how much **

**You changed all our lives**

**Someday you'll see**

**If only through heaven's eyes**

**Only through heaven's eyes**

"Rue," Mint said but Rue kept his eyes closed.

A few seconds passed and Rue was startled when Mint suddenly hugged him.

_She's hugging me! What am I going to do? What am I going to do? Rue! Do something!_

Rue didn't budge but after a few seconds tenderly wrapped his arms around Mint shocking them both.

"Thank you Rue," Mint whispered.

"I didn't do anything," Rue said murmured.

"You just made the plan much easier," Mint said smiling pulling out of the embrace.

Rue was utterly vexed and looked at Mint who was grinning.

"You're so dense," Mint said, shaking her head.

"What are you talking about Mint?" Rue asked.

"You. You're the one I love. Get it?" Mint said smiling brightly.

Rue continued to sit silently still trying to take everything up.

"You love me?" Rue asked.

"Yes. I love you," Mint said.

Rue just sat there.

"Can I ask why you love me?" Rue asked.

"Because you're Rue," Mint said.

Rue nodded his head.

"And why do you love me?" Mint asked quietly.

Rue looked up and saw Mint who was looking down somehow scared of the answer Rue would say. Rue smiled and cupped Mint's chin in his hands making Mint look into his eyes.

"Because you're Mint. The one who's kind, beautiful, smart and spunky," Rue said smiling at the teary-eyed Mint.

"But, I thought you loved Claire. Are you sure you love me?" Mint asked seemingly anxious of the situation.

"Yes. I love Claire as a sister and I see it now. You're the one I want to spend eternity and a day with. You're my angel on earth," Rue said, his smile never faltering.

"I never knew you were quite the sweet talker Rue," Mint kidded.

"There's much you don't know about me," Rue said smiling impishly.

"Oh? You don't know much about me either," Mint said smirking.

"I know one thing that's for sure," Rue said his grin growing bigger.

"What's that?" Mint asked.

"Your tickle spots," Rue said tickling Mint.

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

**~owari~**

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

**Tenshi: Yeah! I'm done with this story! I made it! This story was tiring. Well, not really but it's our finals this week and I'm really tied up at the moment. I didn't think I would finish this story in before our exams. Anyways, this parts done. If you want an epilogue or something, tell me! I'd gladly make one after the exams. But remember, don't forget to review! I love reviews! Even flames! Hehe…I'd better go. I'm getting hyper. Well, review! Thanks! ^^**


	3. Unstoppable

**Tenshi: Hey people! Wow! I'm on Chapter 3! But I wouldn't have been able to write this without the help of the reviewers! I easily get encouraged and really hard to discourage. Hehe…I'd like to give a special thanks to my friend sapphi-chan for reviewing me. She's always been there for me. She is after all my adopted classmate. Anyways, since you asked for it, actually, The Shadow Trio did, here's the continuation to Tender Twist. Enjoy reading and please review! Thanks! ^^**

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Threads of Fate. Squaresoft owns it and I can only wish that I did. I also do not own the song "Makin My Way." The song came from the 1st Pokemon Movie soundtrack and so, Billie owns it, along with the compiler of the songs for the soundtrack of the movie.**

**Pairing: Mint and Rue**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Rating: PG - 13**

**Summary: Mint's fiery attitude and her heart's resolute will give her the strength to be invincible.**

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

"words"

_thoughts_

**lyrics**

(AN)

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

**~Unstoppable~**

Written by: The Angel of Death, **Tenshi Takai**

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

**(Nothing's going to stop me this time)**

**Been on the losing side**

**This time I'll turn the tide**

**This I won't give up**

**No baby**

"But dad, that's totally unfair! You never said that the person I had to pick had to be a prince. I mean, who cares anyways. I bet Rue'd make a better king than all of those snobs combined!" Mint protested to her dad.

Mint's dad was out for a walk in the garden when he found Mint and Rue in an awkward position. Rue was sitting on Mint's lap still tickling her while Mint was on her back, laughing and trying to stop Rue from tickling her. Mint's dad got infuriated with the scene in front of him that he immediately called for Mint for a meeting.

"You have no idea where he came from Mint. Who knows what he really wants from you? I only want what's best for you and the kingdom," Mint's dad said calmly.

"I know that dad! But he's my best friend. I may not exactly know where he came from but I know that his intentions are good. He always has had good intentions," Mint said slowly.

"But he just might be bad. You said it yourself. You don't know where he came from. He might have been putting up a front because he knows you're a princess," Mint's dad said.

"I already told you that he's not bad. He's saved me many times and he treated me like an equal even when he knew I was a princess. He loves me. He'll take care of me and the kingdom. I trust him fully," Mint said sitting down.

"How do you know that for sure?" Mint's father said.

"I know so," Mint said.

"Can you prove it?" Mint's father challenged.

  
**This time I'm in control**

**I want the whole world to know**

**Ain't** nothing to slow me down this time****

**This weird faith is on my side**

**And I'm giving it all I've got**

**Count every step straight to the top**

"I can prove that. No. Together, we'll prove it," Mint said firmly.

"We'll see about that. You are dismissed for now," Mint's father said.

"We'll be waiting," Mint said smirking, leaving the room.

  
---0---0---0---0---0---0---

"Mint! Why don't you just do what your father tells you? I care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt with whatever your dad will dish out. Mint I…" Rue said trailing off.

Mint had just told Rue what she and her dad had talked about and Rue was scared about Mint's well-being. Rue couldn't help but worry about the princess that he had realized he loved all this time.

"I can take it. Don't worry. And besides, I love you too much to give you up," Mint said smiling at Rue.

Rue looked at Mint and felt reassured by her bright smile.

"All right. I'll trust you. You seem pretty confident," Rue said smiling back at Mint.

Mint draped her arms around Rue's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," Mint whispered burying her head in Rue's chest.

"Anything for you, my angel," Rue said wrapping his arms around Mint's waist.

  
---0---0---0---0---0---0---

"I've decided Mint that we'll have a contest. Whoever can defeat this Rue fellow will be your king. If no one can defeat him then he'll be your king. The contest shall consist of three parts in which throughout the first 2 rounds, you are allowed to help him. During the last round though, you must back off and let Rue take care of himself," Mint's dad said relaying his plan to Mint in a meeting along with Rue.

Mint looked at Rue who looked back at Mint with a worried expression on his face.

"What do you think Rue?" Mint asked coolly.

"If it's all right with you, then I have no objections," Rue said, biting his lip after.

"All right then! It's a deal dad," Mint said brightly.

Rue looked at Mint's dad nervously as a smirk appeared on his lips.

  
---0---0---0---0---0---0---

  
**And if the river's too wide I'll get through it**

**And if the mountain's too high, **

**That won't stop this dream of mine**

**I'm on my way, I've got a plan**

**I'm making my way anyway that I can**

"Mint, what if I don't pass your dad's test?" Rue asked, his voice shaking.

"I know you'll pass it. Anyways, I'm sure the last one will be a tournament. You're sure to pass that one," Mint said grinning. "I'll be ashamed if you don't!" Mint continued with a slight laugh.

"I'm still scared Mint. I don't want to lose you," Rue said, his eyes glazed over.

Mint looked at Rue and her eyes softened as Rue looked at her.

"You won't lose me. I won't allow it," Mint said walking over to Rue and hugging him. "Don't you worry, ok? I'll be by your side the whole time," Mint said.

"Thank you Mint," Rue said kissing Mint on the forehead.

  
---0---0---0---0---0---0---

"What do you think Maya?" Mint asked her younger sister. "Do you have any ideas?" Mint asked.

"Mint decided to go talk to Maya for some advice about her predicament.

"Sister dearest, the only way dad will approve of him is through this contest. Rue has to win it. Or, if you are willing to give up your position for queen which I know you will never do, then he might just agree to your wedding," Maya said, putting a bit of emphasis on the word might.

"So that means we're stuck, right?" Mint asked.

"Technically, yes. But why don't you try asking everyone else for help? I'm sure they'd help you out and this way, you can train Rue and be sure that he doesn't lose," Maya said.

"Ok. I'll ask Rod, Belle and Duke if they'd be willing to help train Rue. Thanks Maya," Mint said.

"You're welcome. I'll try my best to find out what dad is planning. Just ask for help if you need it, ok?" Maya said smiling at her sister.

"Sure! Thanks! I got to go! See you later Maya!" Mint said running out of Maya's room.

  
---0---0---0---0---0---0---

  
**So many times I've played**

**In someone else's game**

**This time the game is changed**

**Oh baby**

"Of course I'll help you out Mint! I'll do anything for a person who has heart!" Rod said smiling at the princess in front of him.

"Sure we'll help you out Mint. We'd get you off our back if you're tied down," Belle said with a smirk.

"Thanks Rod and don't bet on that Belle," Mint said smiling.

"But I really don't see the reason why you still want our help. You can train Rue all by yourself," Duke said then receiving a big smack on the head from Belle.

"Are you saying we can't do anything to help?" Belle asked Duke forcefully.

"Of course not milady," Duke said looking down with a hand behind his head.

"Good," Belle said smiling causing Duke to blush as he looked up.

"Now Mint, we'll need to get our equipment first so you wait for us. Maybe we can start training Rue tomorrow," Rod said.

"I agree. You be the one to train him for now. We'll ask Klaus if there's anything they can do to help," Belle said.

"Thanks guys! See you later then!" Mint said leaving the room.

  
---0---0---0---0---0---0---

"Mint! I've got it! I found out what's going to happen in dad's contest!" Maya said as she entered Mint's room and sat on the bed.

"Really? You're the best Maya! So? What is it?" Mint said sitting down on the bed.

"The first one is a treasure hunt. Dad's going to send you and the other contestants to an island where he is going to hide important treasures for you to find. Whoever finds the assigned treasure first, they win the round," Maya said smiling.

"That would be easy seeing as both of us has had experience before," Mint contemplated.

"Exactly. The second one is incorporated because it tests the endurance and strength of the competitor. On the island will be tons of beasts that you have to beat and a main beast before you can get to the assigned item," Maya said.

"Piece of cake!" Mint said, her smile growing.

"The third one is a contest between the top 10 challengers. It's a one-on-one," Maya said.

"I knew it! But that's no problem for Rue. He has defeated Valen," Mint said proudly.

  
**This time I make the rules**

**I won't be nobody's fool**

**Ain't** no one can hold me down this time****

**This one's gonna be mine**

**There's a brand new strength I've found**

**Ain't** looking back, ain't backing up****

"Now, Rue has to win all three rounds for dad to accept him. If any prince wins at least one round then it's goodbye Rue," Maya said.

"That's unfair! Why doesn't he give Rue the same conditions or at least give the same conditions to all the princes," Mint whined.

"The thing is you can help Rue on the first two rounds. Anyone can help any contestant. Same rule for all the princes. Last round as I've said is a one-on-one without any rules on combating. Any style and manner is all right," Maya said.

"I'm sure Klaus can help and I believe Rue can pass the last test," Mint said.

"The good thing here is the contest will be held in two weeks. That should give you enough time to train Rue," Maya said smiling at Mint.

"Thanks a lot Maya! You've been a great help!" Mint said hugging Maya.

"You're welcome Mint," Maya said hugging her sister back.

  
---0---0---0---0---0---0---

"I've found us some help Rue! You're a sure winner now!" Mint said happily to Rue.

"Mint I…I'm sorry. I've…I've decided to back out. I don't want you to get hurt. Please just look for a prince who'll love you more than I do," Rue said refusing to look at Mint.

"What are you talking about Rue? You already said that you agree to this. Why are you changing your mind?" Mint asked nervously.

"It's just that, I don't want to risk you getting hurt. I know you can find someone better that me. I feel like a nobody compared to a prince," Rue said turning his head away from Mint.

"I told you! Rue, I don't want to lose you. I don't care about all those other princes. They're jerks! You'll be hurting me by leaving me," Mint said softly.

Rue kept silent and kept his eyes away from Mint. Mint looked at Rue as a few stray tears found their way down her cheeks. Mint turned around and let her tears flow.

"I understand Rue. I'm sorry. I'm sure you have a very good reason for backing out. I'll leave now," Mint said running out of Rue's room.

Mint stayed outside the door of Rue's room and leaned on it.

"I won't lose you Rue. I'll think of someway to get you back. I won't let anyone tell me what to do," Mint said determinedly.

  
---0---0---0---0---0---0---

  
**And if the river's too wide I'll get through it**

**And if the mountain's too high, **

**That won't stop this dream of mine**

**I'm on my way, I've got a plan**

**I'm making my way anyway that I can**

"Ok dad! I know you talked Rue into backing out of the contest! Do you think that can stop me? Well, you've got another thing coming," Mint said to her dad as they held another meeting.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mint. And if I did, what can you do about it? That boy has got very low spirit," Mint's father said innocently.

"I'm joining the contest. If I win, I get to pick the king," Mint said steadfastly.

"And if you lose?" Mint's dad asked.

"What makes you think I'll lose?" Mint said cockily.

"You'll marry whoever wins the contest if you lose. Got that? Rue's conditions will apply to you," Mint's father said.

"No problem. Just get the nurses ready. The other contestants will need to get help after I'm done with them," Mint said walking out the room confidently.

  
---0---0---0---0---0---0---

"Hello Mint. I heard what just happened. I talked with Rue and I think I got him to change his mind. But I think you should do something just in case he doesn't change his mind. I know he loves you though. Maybe he's just scared to embarrass you," Claire said as Mint reached her room.

"Thanks a lot Claire," Mint said smiling at the older girl in front of her.

"No problem Mint. Besides, I can tell that Rue didn't want to do what he just did," Claire said.

"I don't know. I feel like he doesn't really love me. He gives up so easily," Mint said.

"He's just like that when he's intimidated," Claire said.

"But he wasn't like that when he was looking for you. He never gave up," Mint said.

"It was because you were always there for him, encouraging him to go on. So, don't give up on him," Claire said smiling.

"Thanks Claire. I really appreciate the help you're giving me," Mint said.

"So, have you decided what to do about Rue?" Claire asked.

"I'm joining the contest so I can pick who I'll marry," Mint said.

"That's good," Claire said, her smile seeming to have a hidden meaning behind it. "Well, I've got to leave. I heard Rod's back and he's brought tons of weapons," Claire said standing up.

"Thanks again Claire," Mint said sitting down on her bed.

  
---0---0---0---0---0---0---

**This time around**

**I'll stand my ground, I'll live my dreams**

**I realize the power lies deep in me**

**(Nothing's going to stop me this time**

**I'm on my way)**

**Yeah**

"Thanks for helping me out Belle. You too Duke. I need as much help as I can for the contest," Mint said.

"No problem Mint," Belle said grinning.

"I'm wondering why Rod couldn't come and help me train too," Mint said.

"I'm sure he has some things he has to take care of. Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be able to help you tomorrow," Duke said smiling.

"I'm scared though. What if I lose? I don't want to marry just anyone," Mint said.

"Don't you worry Mint! We're sure you won't lose!" Belle said.

"But milady isn't…" Duke started but stopped as Belle gave him a smack on the head.

"Yes and don't say anything! You'll be giving too much away," Belle said.

"What are you too talking about?" Mint asked.

"Nothing!" the other two said simultaneously.

"Right. I'll believe that for now," Mint said slowly.

"We got to go. You keep on practicing ok?" Belle said dragging Duke along with her.

"Sure! Bye!" Mint said smiling.

  
---0---0---0---0---0---0---

"Darn it! Why isn't anyone available to help me practice?" Mint asked annoyed that no one was there to train her.

Mint sat down and looked out the window.

"Ah! Heck! I'll train alone!" Mint said standing up and walking to her balcony.

Mint jumped out of the balcony and landed on the ground with ease. Mint walked to her favorite place never forgetting to look around if there were any people who could see where she was going. Once she reached her place, she took another turn and touched the part of a wall. An opening appeared and Mint went inside. Inside was a small ruin like place and a ball of fire was directed at Mint. Mint immediately jumped out of the way and did a jump kick.

"Much better!" Mint said smirking.

After a while, more monsters came out and Mint killed each of them.

"This is getting boring," Mint said hacking another monster dead.

Mint continued walking through the ruins and killed more monsters along the way. She stopped as she reached a place where there was a small portal like hole. Mint jumped in and she appeared behind a bush near the fountain in her garden.

"Ah! I love training!" Mint exclaimed twirling.

"Princess!" Mint heard someone call.

"Darn. I'm being called again," Mint complained looking at the sky.

  
---0---0---0---0---0---0---

  
**Been on the losing side**

**This time I'll turn the tide**

**This time I won't give up**

**I want the whole world to know**

**(Ain't nothing to slow me down this time)**

**This weird faith is on my side**

**And I'm giving it all I've got**

**Yeah, baby**

**Count every step straight to the top**

"Mint, why don't you just back down from the contest?" Mint's father asked her as she was in another meeting once again.

"I already said that I'll join. You can't stop me," Mint said grinning.

"But Mint, a lot of the princes that will be joining are charming and kind. Why can't you just pick from them?" Mint's father asked.

"I've made up my mind," Mint said looking up.

"You are just like your mom," Mint's father said in thought.

"I'll take that as a compliment. I'm still joining," Mint said.

"Yes. Just like your mother. Stubborn," Mint's father said.

"If that's all you wanted, dad, I'm leaving," Mint said standing up.

Mint's father didn't say anything but just gave a nod. Mint smiled and left the room.

  
---0---0---0---0---0---0---

"Hey Mint. Can I talk to you? I won't take long. I promise," Rue said as he poked his head inside Mint's room after knocking.

"Sure! C'mon in," Mint said smiling.

Rue opened the door and he bit his lip as he went inside. He stood in front of Mint.

"Um…Mint, I'm really sorry I won't join. Please don't think it's because I don't love you because I do," Rue said looking down at his feet.

"Heck! I'm ok. I'll live," Mint said with a small smile.

"I heard you'll be joining the contest," Rue said.

"Yup! Thing is, I have the same conditions you're supposed to have," Mint said.

"It's ok. I won't be able to help you out or watch you though," Rue said.

"I thought you didn't want me to get hurt? Isn't that the reason why you backed out of the contest?" Mint asked Rue who was obviously stunned by the question.

"I…um…I know you're really stubborn and I won't be able to stop you. Everybody says so. So, I…gave up," Rue said.

"Well, why can't you watch?" Mint asked.

"I have something important to do," Rue said with a smile.

"More important than me?" Mint asked with a pout.

"Nothing's more important than you, remember that," Rue said, putting his hand on Mint's shoulder.

"Alright," Mint whispered.

"I got to go Mint. Good luck on the contest, ok?" Rue said.

Mint nodded and just looked down sadly until she heard the door to her room close.

  
---0---0---0---0---0---0---

**And if the river's too wide I'll get through it**

**And if the mountain's too high, **

**That won't stop this dream of mine**

**I'm on my way, I've got a plan**

**I'm making my way anyway that I can**

"Hello princess Mint. Good luck on the contest," Claire said to Mint as she was on her way to docking the boat on the way to the island.

"Thanks Claire. By the way, have you seen Rue?" Mint asked.

"Umm…he said he had to go but he told me to tell you good luck and take care," Claire said with a smile.

"Thanks," Mint said again.

"Hey Mint! Let's go?" Belle asked.

"Alright! Be there in a sec!" Mint shouted back.

"I'm sorry I can't help you out Mint," Klaus said.

"It's ok. I have Maya helping me," Mint said smiling.

"I'm sorry I can't come with you too," Rod said.

"It's ok. Belle and Duke are helping me. Just make sure you watch us, ok?" Mint said the last part in a threatening voice.

"Will do," Rod said.

"Good luck Mint," Mira said to Mint.

"Thanks Mira. Take care of your family that they don't get lost in the kingdom, all right?" Mint said.

"Don't worry about us," Mira said smiling.

"Well, I got to go. My team's boat is leaving," Mint said boarding the ship.

"Good luck!" everybody shouted simultaneously.

"Thanks! Take care everyone!" Mint shouted back.

"So Mint, feeling nervous?" Maya asked.

"Nope! I feel fine!" Mint said twirling to show her enthusiasm.

"That's great," Maya said.

"I hear someone mysterious joined at the last minute and didn't want his name to be announced. Sounds like he's pretty good too. We might have some tough competition," Duke said.

"Whatever! I'm going to take all of them down!" Mint said jump kicking nowhere in particular.

"That's the spirit Mint!" Belle said.

"I just hope Rue's going to be alright. Whatever he's taking care of," Mint whispered.

"Don't worry about him. We're sure he's going to be all right," Belle said, a small smirk gracing her lips.

"Milady's right. He's going to be fine," Duke said looking up at the sky.

"I agree," Maya said.

  
---0---0---0---0---0---0---

  
(**I'm on my way) I'll get through it**

**(I'm on my way)**

**(I'm on my way) Stop this dream of mine**

**(I'm on my way) I've got a plan**

**(I'm on my way) Baby I can**

**(I'm on my way)**

"We're here! At last! I hate boat rides! They take too long!" Mint said complaining as soon as she got off the boat.

"Right. You always complain," Belle said.

"Whatever! Let's just go!" Mint said running to the front of the docks.

As soon as everyone was gathered in the entrance of the docks, Mint's father got on stage.

"Welcome everyone to the contest that will determine who the future king of the kingdom will be. The rules are simple. There will be no cheating and the fastest time will be the winner for the first two rounds. The first ten contestants who win the first two rounds still have a chance in the final round. I'm sure everyone is already acquainted with the tasks. You may all leave," Mint's father said going down the stage after that.

"Let's go! I'm not going to let anyone beat me!" Mint said running off in the direction that the map had specified with her team running close behind her.

_I won't let anyone win. I'll get Rue if it's the last thing I do. I can't lose. I won't lose._

  
---0---0---0---0---0---0---

  
**~owari~**

  
---0---0---0---0---0---0---

  
**Tenshi:** Hey! It's done! Well, this one is. Ok, obviously, there will be a chapter 4 which I will probably release by next week. But don't get your hopes up too high. I'm a slow writer. Actually, this chapter was not supposed to be written. I was supposed to stop at chapter 2 but since you people reviewed, I wrote this. Now, I might end this story at chapter 4 so don't expect anything after I post that. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. It was hard to make. Please review! Flames are welcome. Thank you! ^^


	4. Deeper

**Tenshi: Chapter 4. I can't believe I have gotten this far in the story. What I planned out to be a one shot fic became a chaptered story. I don't care if I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter. This chapter needs to be published. I don't want to end with a cliffhanger. I'm not that evil. Please enjoy the last chapter (Maybe. I still have to think about it…) of "Tender Twist". Please review and as usual, flames are welcome. Thank you! ^^**

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I still don't own Threads of Fate. Squaresoft does. Darn they're lucky. Oh well, it'll never be mine. The song "More and More" is owned by Gary V., my favorite singer and I don't plan on stealing this song from him.**

**Pairing: Mint and Rue**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Rating: PG - 13**

**Summary: Rue's love for Mint only grows more profound with each moment.**

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

"words"

_thoughts_

**lyrics**

(AN)

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

**~Deeper~**

Written by: The Angel of Death, **Tenshi Takai**

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

"Thanks for agreeing to help me out Klaus. You too Mira and Rod," Rue said.

"No problem. Hopefully, Mint won't find out about this too fast," Klaus said.

"Yup. I'm sure all hell would break lose if she did," Rod said.

"I don't think so. I personally think she'll be absolutely happy," Mira said.

"Well, whatever the reaction, I want to do this on my own. I don't want her to help me," Rue said firmly.

"We better make sure we win then!" Rod said enthusiastically.

"That's right," Klaus said.

"We're gone!" Mira exclaimed as all of them sped up in the direction they needed to go.

  
---0---0---0---0---0---0---
    
      
    
    **There's something about the rain when it pours**
    
    **It gets me thinkin' of you more and more**
    
    **There's something about the way you are**
    
    **That takes this empty feeling oh so far**

"Damn it! I hate this! How will we get to the ruin if we can't even get through all of these monsters?" Rod shouted in frustration, blowing away another line of monsters.

"Something triggered them! Look for a shifted rock or something Klaus!" Rue shouted to Klaus hacking at another monster.

"I'll try! Just hang on!" Klaus shouted back as he moved around some bushes.

"Hurry up Klaus! I'm getting quite tired!" Mira shouted punching a creature and knocking it out.

"I think I've found it!" Klaus said stepping hard on a panel on the floor.

A hidden door opened on the floor as all the creatures suddenly disappeared.

"Let's go!" Rue said proceeding to run in side the ruins.

"Rue! Wait!" Mira shouted.

"What?" Rue asked turning around.

"Can't we take a breather?" Rod said leaning on his weapon for support.

"But we can't waste any time! Let's go!" Rue said looking back at the ruins.

"Just a second Rue," Mira said.

"Fine! But remember that we can't lose ok?" Rue said leaning his back on a wall.

"We remember. Here. Drink this," Klaus said handing out bottles to the three warriors.

"Thanks, the three said drinking the contents of the bottle.
    
      
    
    **Now I know can't deny what I am feeling**
    
    **Can I hold you, can I have you a little longer**
    
    **Can I know you, through my eyes let me tell you**
    
    **I'm loving**** you more and more**

"Let's go!" Rue said impatiently after chugging down the drink.

"Calm down Rue! You'll have a heart attack!" Mira said.

"But I…" Rue started.

"Yes! We know! You can't lose! We have no intentions of losing but we have to breath for a while," Rod shouted in aggravation.

"You have to cool down Rue. Relax. You won't be able to think straight if you're like that," Klaus said calmly.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I don't want to lose her," Rue whispered looking down.

"We know. That's the exact same reason why we're helping you," Mira said.

"C'mon. Let's go. We're done here," Rod said.

The others went inside and Rue smiled at their backs. He quickly followed them inside the ruins after a few seconds.

  
---0---0---0---0---0---0---

"Hey Rue! Look!" Rod said, pointing above them.

"The guys discovered that you can see the contestants above them but not the ones below them. They figured that those they can see can't see them and vice-versa. Rue looked up and saw Mint being surrounded by a pack of monsters. Behind Mint, a monster directed a blast of fire at her.

"Mint! Look out!" Rue shouted even though he knew he couldn't be heard.

Mint turned around and was able to cast a shield around her. The shield that was cast off created an energy wave that blew all the creatures away.

"Rue! Let's go! There's no time to waste!" Mira said running ahead.

Rue looked and smiled at Mint. He ran off in the direction the others went off to.

  
---0---0---0---0---0---0---
    
      
    
    **There's something about the warmth of your touch**
    
    **That came for a moment yet told me so much**
    
    **I wish I didn't have to waste all that time **
    
    **When I made believe that you are mine**

"Here it is Rue! The end of this hunt!" Rod exclaimed.

Rue looked at the dome in front of him.

"Remember to be wary Rue. There is still the last guardian that you have to fight," Klaus said cautiously walking towards the last part of the ruins.

Rue nodded and walked to the ruin, his arc edge positioned to attack any oncoming monster. Mira and Rod followed Rue and Klaus slowed down to let Rue go on first. As soon as Rue reached the door, the other teammates disappeared and Rue was in total darkness. Rue jumped as a wavy-haired siren appeared in front of him.

"My dinner," the siren said smiling, revealing its long white fangs.

The creature charged at Rue, catching him by surprise but Rue was able to cast her off with his arc edge. The creature was dazed for a bit but immediately charged at Rue again. This time, Rue was prepared and was able to inflict damage on the siren. The siren disappeared and Rue was taken aback when he heard someone call his name.

_Mint?_

Rue turned around and saw Mint standing there.

"Mint?" he wondered out loud.

'Mint' twirled and smiled at Rue. Rue smiled back and on instinct, walked towards her. The smile 'Mint' had grew and turned into a subtle smirk which went by unnoticed by Rue. Rue step faltered when he saw blood flowing down her leg. Rue took out his arc edge.
    
      
    
    **Now I know can't deny that I am falling**
    
    **Coz I love you, wanna have you by me forever (and ever)**
    
    **Can I hold you, through my eyes let me tell you**
    
    **(I'm lovin' you more)**

"Stop that!" Rue hissed.

The siren cocked its head to the side and looked at Rue in confusion.

"Damn you! Don't play innocent!" Rue exclaimed charging at the siren.

The siren smirked and charged at Rue too. Rue took one step back before he collided with the siren, surprising it. Rue stepped forward using the momentum to apply much force on the siren with his arc edge cutting the siren in half and blowing it away from him. As soon as the siren fell to the ground, it disintegrated and Rue was brought back to the ruins.

"Rue! You're back1" Klaus exclaimed,

"You did it! You defeated it! I knew you could do it!" Rod said walking towards Rue.

"Let's go Rue!" Mira said running inside the ruin.

Rue looked around for a moment and followed everyone inside.

  
---0---0---0---0---0---0---

"Rue! C'mon! Take it!" Mira exclaimed.

"Yeah! Go on!" Rod said pushing Rue forward.

Klaus smiled at Rue and so did Mira. Rod was smirking at Rue and giving him a thumbs-up sign. Rue smiled back and ran to the stand where there was a floating emerald green jewel. Rue reached out for the jewel and closed his eyes.

_Please let me win._

Rue opened his eyes and held the jewel in his hand. There was a sudden blast of blinding light as soon as Rue's hands touched the jewel. Everyone has to close their eyes to ward off the light that hurt their eyes. When they all opened their eyes, they found themselves at the docks. Someone went to Rue and took the jewel from his hands.

"Congratulations. You are the winner for the first round. Please board your boat to see if you are the winner for the second round. We will be going back to the kingdom for the third round," someone said to Rue.

  
---0---0---0---0---0---0---
    
      
    
    **If you knew what I've been going through**
    
    **Would you feel the same way too**
    
    **Tell me now what more can I do to get to**
    
    **Know you and open up your heart**
    
    **Show me where to start**
    
    **Coz I'm loving you more and more**

"You did it Rue! One more round and Mint is definitely yours," Rod said.

"Good luck on the last round," Klaus said.

"Good luck. Don't let anyone beat you, ok?" Mira said.

"Thanks guys! I couldn't have gotten this far without you guys," Rue said.

"Mr. Rue? You're up," one of the guards said.

"Thank you. See you later guys," Rue said following the guard.

"We'll be up in the stands!" Rod exclaimed.

"We'll be cheering you on Rue," Mira said.

"Don't worry!" Klaus said.

  
---0---0---0---0---0---0---

"Welcome to the final round of the contest. Here, the top ten winners of the first and second rounds will be competing against each other on a one-on-one competition. Remember that there will be no cheating and that any style of combat is allowed. Good luck to all the challengers," Mint's father said.

"The first round will be against Rue and Prince Warren of the Dipynd Kingdom," an announcer said and out walked Rue and some other guy.

Rue looked at the stands out of the corner of his eyes and saw a very shocked Mint. She was looking at him with a look that seemed to say 'what are you doing there?' Rue smiled and turned his attention to the royal in front of him.

"You're no noble. How did you possibly join?" Prince Warren asked cockily.

"I have skills," Rue said smiling.

"We'll see about that," Prince Warren said, his eyes gleaming.

"Sure," Rue said, his smile never faltering.

  
---0---0---0---0---0---0---
    
      
    
    **More and more...**
    
    **Now I know can't deny that I am falling**
    
    **(Coz I love you) You should know**
    
    **I'm lovin'**** you so**
    
    **Wanna** have you by me forever  (and ever)****
    
    **Can I hold you, through my eyes let me tell you**
    
    **I'm lovin'**** you more and more**

"And the winner of the tournament is Mr. Rue," the announcer said as Rue shook hands with the last challenger who wasn't badly beaten up.

Rue looked up to the place where he saw Mint but was surprised when he didn't see Mint there.

"Please come up here Mr. Rue," Mint's father said.

One guard escorted Rue to where the king stood. Rue kept looking around for Mint but couldn't find her.

"Congratulations Mr. Rue," Mint's father said, shaking Rue's hand. "You have won all three rounds. You have proven yourself worthy of my daughter," Mint's father said.

Rue blushed and nodded at Mint's father.

"Thank you," Rue said bowing down.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry for underestimating you and your friends. All of you have proven your strength," Mint's father said.

"It is quite alright your majesty. I'll do anything for your daughter. I love her and I can't bear to lose her," Rue said smiling.

"One again, as cliché as it may sound, love conquers all," Mint's father said smiling.

Rue nodded at Mint's father.

"Mint! Please come up here!" Mint's father shouted.

Rue looked around and saw Mint proceeding to go up to where he was. Rue's smile grew.

"Good evening father, Rue," Mint said bowing in front of her father.

Rue looked at Mint and bowed in front of her.

"Good evening," Mint's father greeted.

"Good evening princess," Rue said bowing in front of Mint, his smile never wavering.

Mint refused to look at Rue and walked closer to her father.

"It was our deal that you marry whoever wins the contest," Mint's father said to Mint with a stern look on his face.

Mint nodded.

"The man in front of us is the one who won all the parts of the contest. He is the man that you have petitioned for me to accept for you to marry," Mint's father said.

Mint nodded again while Rue was staring at Mint.

"It is only proper that I do not break my promise," Mint's father said with a knowing smile.

Mint looked up confused at her father.

"I congratulate you and my daughter on your wedding," Mint's father said to Rue, shaking his hand.

Mint looked at Rue and looked back down.

"Congratulations Mint. I wish that you be happy. It would've been your mother's wish," Mint's father said smiling softly at Mint.

Mint looked up at her father with her eyes glazed over with unshed tears.

  
---0---0---0---0---0---0---
    
    **  
    
    (Can I know you) You should know**
    
    **I'm lovin'**** you so**
    
    **Wanna** have you by me forever (and ever)****
    
    **(Can I hold you) I wanna hold you**
    
    **Through my eyes let me tell you**

**I'm loving** you more and more...****

"Rue! Why didn't you tell me that you were joining?" Mint asked Rue as soon as they were in Mint's room.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…" Rue started but was cut off.

"You got me worried when I learned somebody else had already won the first two rounds," Mint whispered, looking down at her feet.

"I'm really sorry. I just wanted to prove that I could do it without your help. I needed to prove to your father that I really love you," Rue said enveloping Mint in his arms.

"But why'd you have to keep it a secret?"?" Mint murmured against his chest.

"If I told you, you would've insisted that you help out. I didn't want you to help me. If I stopped you from joining the contest, you might suspect something. I'm really sorry," Rue said gently running his hand up and down Mint's back.

"But I was scared I'd lose you," Mint said, tears flowing from her eyes.

"I'm sorry but remember that I love you. I always will," Rue said, cupping Mint's chin in his hand, gently brushing her tears away.

"Don't you ever do that again, ok?" Mint said pouting.

"I won't," Rue said smiling, giving Mint a light feathery kiss on the lips.

"I love you," Mint said smiling.

"I know. I love you too," Rue said grinning.

  
---0---0---0---0---0---0---

  
**~owari~**

**  
---0---0---0---0---0---0---**

  
**Tenshi: **It's done! Chapter 4 is done! Tender Twist is done! Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! My first finished chaptered fic. I feel like an idiot. All right people! Please don't expect anything new from me yet. I've got to finish this whole thing about graduation first. It's darn tiring. After that, I'll probably work on my other story, "Threads of Fate" (yes, the title is sort of inspired by this game) in the Harry Potter section. So anyways, review! Flames are welcome but I guess I didn't need to say that, did I? Anyways, thanks! ^^

  
**PS:** Thanks to all those who reviewed my fic. You know who you are. I wouldn't have gotten this far without your reviews so please give yourselves a round of applause. Once again, thank you! I love you all! ^^


End file.
